kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Walky
|ability=Mike |category=Regular enemy |point value = 990 |caption = Kirby Air Ride artwork }} '''Walky' is a regular enemy in Kirby's game series. He is a living, sentient, dangerous microphone that can't carry a tune for his life. He is designed to look like a traditional stage microphone. Because he is hinged between his two halves, he is able to fire out amplified sound waves. He commonly attacks by shouting a terrible cacophony as he trudges along. Walky, despite his name, is actually unable to walk in earlier games, nor is he even truly personified in some games. Walky also appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In Games ''Kirby's Dream Land According to Walky's trophy in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he first appeared in Kirby's Dream Land. In this game, Walky is nothing than a mere item (and not a true creature). In fact, this item does no harm to Kirby -- he's actually a big help. If Kirby spits him out after inhaling him, Walky emits a booming blast of sound KOing all enemies on screen. This is perhaps the basis for the real Mike ability that would appear in following games. This is also the only game Walky is immobile in. The first game to feature Walky moving around would be Kirby's Adventure. ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Paint Roller draws Walky as one of his drawings. He simply trots along until he walks off-screen. Rather than emitting a tasteless tune like he usually does, the drawn Walky just walks away quietly, hinting that this version of Walky is actually incapable of making any sounds. When inhaled, he grants the Mike ability. Because the Mike ability can defeat Paint Roller almost instantly, Walky rarely gets drawn. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Kirby Super Star was first to use a truly-personified microphone for Walky's design (one that wasn't an enchanted drawing). It is also the first game to use Walky's current design and name. Walky will rarely show up in stages, strolling about. Occasionally, he stops to cry out a terrible tune. This sends forth three bad notes, one straight forth and the others diagonally forward. On rare occasions, Walky will yell out the tune, but will fail to spit out note projectiles, causing him to nervously run back and forth, jumping around. He once again grants the Mike ability when swallowed. ''Kirby Air Ride Walky appears as an obstacle in this game. He is seen singing quietly to himself on the track, doing nothing to harm Kirby. When inhaled, he gives the Mike ability just like in the other games. In Top Ride, Walky is used on pickup rather than using suction to get him. Kirby's Return to Dream Land Walky behaves identically to his ''Kirby Super Star counterpart (except the aforementioned occasional attack failure). Just like before, Walky will keep to himself and walk around peacefully until approached. He will fire out three multicolored note projectiles when Kirby draws near. Once swallowed, Kirby can acquire the Mike ability from him. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Walky behaves much like he did in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. When the room is divided among two planes, two of the enemy's notes travel straight forward while one fires off into the background (or foreground, if Walky is positioned in the background). The enemy can be seen tilting his head back when firing notes, something he hasn't done in any other game. In the Anime Walky appears as a monster sent by Nightmare Enterprises to King Dedede in the episode Abusement Park. The NME Salesman suggests (somewhat jokingly) to hold a Karaoke contest with it, the grand prize being Kirby's favorite food, Watermelons. Kirby would stand on the "stage" (actually the NME Teleporter) and be sent to NME to be destroyed by the overwhelming numbers of monsters there. Engrossed in the idea, King Dedede also invites the rest of Cappy Town to participate, promising the second-place winner millions of Dedede Dollars. The town is ecstatic and rushes off to compete. After several attempts to get on to the "stage" and sing (his attempts denied by Mayor Blustergas, Chef Kawasaki, and Sir Ebrum to name a few) Kirby inhaled Walky and becomes Mike Kirby. Kirby then proceeds to sing badly, and Customer Service (unaware of Mike Kirby's powers) sends him straight to NME. Kirby's bad singing destroys all the monsters and the NME Salesman is forced to send him back to Dream Land. By the time Kirby finishes singing and forfeits his ability (just like in the games), he has destroyed all of Castle Dedede. In the end, Kirby wants to sing again, but Walky, who apparently survived the inhalation, has had enough and runs away. Walky has no attack of his own and simply acts like a regular microphone. As Customer Service explains to Dedede, Walky is a monster who simply amplifies the voice of the person talking into it. In the [[Super Smash Bros. series|''Super Smash Bros. series]] In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Walky appears as an unlockable trophy. The player can acquire it randomly through the Coin Launcher sub-game. Related Quotes Artwork KSS Walky.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KRBaY_Walky.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Gallery Walky Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (trophy) KRtDL Walky2.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Walky.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Sprites KA Walky.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Walky sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KNiDL Walky.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:KSSU Walky.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' ja:ウォーキー Category:Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Demon Beast Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mike Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Mechanic Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe